


现实出逃

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡





	现实出逃

最后一节自习，分针与时针距离成为水平线还差三分钟，郭子凡扔了手里用光的黑色中性笔。练习册还有十篇才能写完，而墙上的倒计时还剩五十页。  
“要逃吗。”他转过身把下巴尖抵在椅背上，两只手抱住课桌两边，就像抱住了夏之光一样。  
夏之光推推鼻梁上蹭掉一块漆的眼镜，讲台上纪律委员斜眼瞥过来，其中饱含怒意，他一手继续往下记笔记，另一只手捂住了郭子凡的嘴：“嘘——”  
郭子凡本来还有一点不满想要挣扎，但在近似安抚的目光下，很快温顺下来，垂下眼看夏之光的笔尖在纸上飞舞。  
最后一捺落下，铃声刚好响起，意识上的停顿让本子尾处留下一个没法蹭掉的蓝黑色圆点。夏之光直接把本子合起来，翻出自行车钥匙向外走去。  
走到门口注意到郭子凡没跟上，回头那人还坐在位置上懵懵的望着他。“不走吗？”他的钥匙圈上有一只桔红色的熊，和郭子凡床上那只一样，绑在上面很多年，毛发都有些打结。这时候正围着他的食指打转。  
郭子凡盯着转圈的熊觉得好像有点晕乎乎，移开目光发现夏之光靠在门框上等他，这才反应过来，怔怔地点头，又匆匆忙忙拿出钱包塞进校服裤袋。出教室时反而比夏之光着急许多，握了他的手腕两级两级台阶往下跑。  
而被牵住手的人跟在郭子凡身后，迈着相同频率的步子，每一次落地都踩在另一个人的影子上。

寄宿学校半个月才能回家一次，家远一点的出校门更是遥遥无期。不过夏之光和校医很熟，是那种该叫小姨夫的熟悉程度。  
被唠叨一通如愿拿到假条，夏之光冲站在门外等着的郭子凡笑，有点邀功有点挑衅，更多是期待。郭子凡“切”一声，顺手揉了把对方的头发：“行，你最行。”啧，刚剪完的，挺扎手。  
夏之光没太在意，取了自行车长腿一跨，扭扭脖子就解开了领带，黑色一条稳稳坠入前车筐。他的自行车纯粹是个代步工具，有些年头了，后座上安了挺宽的坐板，小时候他坐上面爸爸带他，现在……  
现在他拍拍横杠，对郭子凡挑眉：“来，爸爸带你飞。”  
“滚一边儿去。”笑骂归笑骂，郭子凡还是乖乖坐上去——侧着的。  
他也知道这个样子奇怪，可板儿实在太宽，头两回没注意，把他大腿磨红一片。等再坐夏之光就怎么都不准郭子凡跨着了，两条腿往地上一杵，不按他说的来就不骑走的架势。  
郭子凡自己不会骑，那只能顺着夏之光来。一开始别扭，坐上面总是向周围张望，遇见熟人就恨不得赶快下来，跟着跑两步都成。后来不知不觉习惯了，郭子凡没事儿就盯着夏之光后背数。数校服上画的小人，数浮起来来的小绒球，也轻按着数上面的一节节骨头，往往到第五节，车就会猛地刹住。夏之光捏着刹车闸扭头看他，眼里都是无奈。郭子凡呢，就嘿嘿笑着装傻，等人继续往前骑了，再悄悄搂住对方腰。  
搂紧。

俩人先往北门骑一段，大门口的红豆杉结了细细密密红色小果子，远远望过去火烧似的。学校种下的时候特意全校通报这东西贵得要命，不准乱动。也不知道是怎么在北方这天寒地冻气候里长起来，当初就一小簇，现在果实都坠满枝头。  
夏之光吐槽学校心血来潮，郭子凡却摇头。  
“总要活下去的。不管环境怎么变，咬咬牙就过去了。”  
他看了郭子凡一眼，没接。

再往外骑就算出了学校地界。校门口一条路上都是小吃摊，最里面那家是个推车，卖煎饼果子和炸串。馋嘴的时候，他们基本都来这家。  
“叔，俩果子加板筋。再来十个小串。”还没等车停稳，郭子凡就蹦了下来，跑到小车前点单。  
“你慢点！”夏之光忙着锁车，只能远远喊他。  
郭子凡背着手点头，眼睛只粘在锅里面的东西。夏之光走过来单手揽住郭子凡的肩膀，站在后面也往前瞧，被不耐地扒拉开：“油锅开着呢，热死了。”他笑着去挠郭子凡的肚子，郭子凡拦不住，双手又被攥住，只能拿脸去蹭夏之光的手来求饶。  
两个人在小摊前闹起来，配着油花炸裂的声音，和背后蒸腾的热气。  
老板长了副憨厚脸儿，看谁都是笑模样：“小伙子们感情真好啊。”拎出来炸物，随意问了一句：“想好考哪里了吗？”  
本来是再正常不过的客套话，却让两个人一下子沉默了。  
玻璃板上方挂了个功率很低的灯泡，微弱的光随着风摇摇晃晃。从郭子凡的角度，斑驳的光束打在夏之光的侧脸上，明亮又模糊。

直到离开，彼此之间的空气仍然滞涩空静。  
夏之光推着车站在隔壁烧烤店门口，望着郭子凡的背影。那人等着老板拿未处理过的小黄鱼，可能是累了，肩膀微微缩在一起，黑色板鞋被踩进去一块，后脚踝有一块浅粉色痕迹。身边立着个狰狞的石狮子，把郭子凡显得很小很小。  
夏之光七八岁的时候总觉得这个哥哥太高了，牵着他的手，脚步迈得再大再快也跟不上。而这时候看来哥哥其实还很小，像一只流浪的小猫咪，在起风的夜晚找寻一处宁静蜷缩起来。  
而他觉得自己长大了，想成为一处可以遮挡挡雨的屋檐。

骑到小巷子口，郭子凡把手里的东西递给夏之光，自己去停车。  
他们在这里养了一只猫。  
“养”字好像也不太恰当。偶然遇见的小猫咪，毛皮漂亮，眼睛是琥珀色，看起来一点也不应该在街上流浪。猫不大，警惕心却很强，也不会随随便便跟在人后面回家。夏之光买了鱼干喂它吃，等两个人退出这条巷子，猫咪才肯出来。  
后来喂多了猫咪就和夏之光亲近了一点——是的只有夏之光。郭子凡打小就和动物不来电，这只猫没成为例外。夏之光反而天生招动物，小区里的小狗见到他爪子都往腿上扑。  
不过心里还是喜欢的。夏之光一边喂猫一边冲他笑，问他这算不算我们一起养大的啊，郭子凡梗着脖子别别扭扭地说它又不喜欢我，可手里拿小鱼干的速度只增不减。  
“大概遇见漂亮的同类，就有防备心了。”夏之光说得很自然，坦诚到让郭子凡试图从他脸上找些什么别的含义，都成了枉然。但看着猫的眼睛很温柔，透过这只猫他大概看到了什么。而这份缱绻的对象究竟是谁，郭子凡问不出口。

夏之光拿了鱼找了半天，伸长了声音叫猫的名字：“米粒儿——”某一次他正喂猫，一抬头看见郭子凡衣服下摆上的一小粒米，显然没被衣服的主人发现，变成硬块粘在上面。再看看蹭自己裤腿的猫，拍拍手就把名字决定下来。郭子凡当然莫名其妙，而他自己心里只觉得高兴。  
但找了很久，也没有一团熟悉的影子。  
郭子凡插着兜从旁边走过来，肩膀贴着夏之光的手臂。两个人对着空荡的角落站了许久。  
“可能，可能走了吧。”夏之光开口发现自己唇齿之间只剩苦涩，他才知道不属于自己的消失不见，原来也会觉得空落落。  
“猫本来就是抓不住的。”郭子凡耸耸肩膀，看起来很无谓，只是把食指搭上夏之光的手背，摸了摸。夏之光反手勾住郭子凡的，勾得很紧，指节发痛，一点也不契合。  
郭子凡盯着皮肤贴合处恍惚一会儿，顺着夏之光的手臂向上，对方的眼睛被藏在阴影处，让他有种想贴近看看的冲动。“你要去上海吗？”郭子凡最终没有这样做，他问出了一直以来最想问的一句话。就算已经知道答案。  
夏之光“嗯”了一声，没有继续说话，但手指松开，再把郭子凡的手包进自己的手掌。  
“上海好啊。”郭子凡是真的这样想。身边人是风砂磨砺出的少年，该去领略一次水汽的晕染和霓虹灯的烁乱，才能凝结成更坚固的珍石。“我想去北京。”说完这句话他呼出口气。父亲总说他韧得很，该被折一折松一松。而他也喜欢北京，喜欢绕不出去的路，喜欢暗红的砖石，喜欢在岁月里叠出的沧桑。

“那我们，我们……”还是没忍住从心底破发出的不安，夏之光想说的很多，但也知道有些东西一旦说出口再无法改变。一鼓作气到了一半就消散得厉害，他懊恼自己为什么又陷入了进退维谷之中。  
而郭子凡转过身，把不经意间松开的手重新握紧：“夏之光。”  
他的眼睛好亮啊，夏之光只有这样一个想法。  
“北京到上海，火车15个小时，高铁四个小时，而飞机只用120分钟。”郭子凡的语速很快，像在心底打了千百遍草稿，只等待一个最合适的机会叠成飞机，向着夏之光狠狠投掷过去。“我们才不会分开。”  
很奇怪，郭子凡的话里没出现一个“爱”字，但夏之光就是懂了。他把牵连在一起的手贴近自己胸口，轻柔柔落下一个份量很重的吻。

“嗯。不会分开。”


End file.
